Kevin Lives
by TheLegendOfTheAvatars
Summary: With the help of Castiel and his new grace, Kevin lives. Destiel.


Dean began to cry, staring at the dead profit, his eyes now black and smoking. Kevin lay there, motionless, with the note laying on his chest. Dean's throat began to sting. He crouched there, frozen. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. He heard the sizzling of Kevin's eye sockets. He continued to cry, burying his head in his hands. He couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

"Kevin...I'm...I'm so sorry..." was all Dean could get out, still sobbing into his hands. His voice was weak and shaky. He finally lifted his head and stood up, walking slowly towards Kevin. He stopped right in front of him and crouched down. He stroked the side of Kevin's face, avoiding the black holes where his eyes once were. His skin was oily and his beard was scruffy, having not shaved in a while. Dean leaned over Kevin, his face hovering over the profits'. He blinked, and another tear fell from his left eye. Dean's bottom lip quivered as his single tear landed on Kevin's blank face. Dean broke down, crying even harder now, crouching down and resting his head on Kevin's chest. No heartbeat. Dean sobbed and sobbed. Every once and a while, he would quiet down and look up at Kevin's face, but would then break down again. Dean had never cried this hard. Ever.

Castiel walked out of the phone booth, wondering why Dean had hung up so abruptly. He liked talking to Dean; it made him feel wanted. Castiel turned and began to walk down the sidewalk, not really knowing where he was to go next. 'Maybe I'll go see what Dean is up to...now that I have my grace back-' Castiel's thoughts were interrupted by a piercing pain in his chest. He screamed, falling to his knees. He bent over, gripping his shirt. His chest stung, and tears began to well up in his eyes. 'What...what's going on?' Castiel thought, looking down at his chest. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, but his skin was fine. Another surge of pain ran through his chest. Then another. and Another. And another. Castiel lay on the ground, clenching his unbuttoned shirt, screaming in pain. Suddenly, Castiel's screams stopped.

His eyes opened wide. "Dean." he said. He stood up, ignoring the pain in his chest. Out of thin air, he vanished using his new grace.

"I'm so sorry Kevin...I...I'm so sorry...I...I ruined you...you didn't...deserve this..." Dean whimpered continuously. Castiel appeared in the corner of the room, immediately looking over towards Dean and Kevin. Castiel's eyes burned and tears welled up in them as Castiel put together what has happened in his head. "Dean..." Castiel whispered. His voice was broken and weak, like Dean's. Dean didn't hear him though. Castiel silently walked over towards Dean. He was still weeping, not wary of Castiel's presence. Castiel walked around Dean towards Kevin's head. He bent down, keeping his eyes on Dean the entire time. Dean's hair was messy and his ears were red. His face was buried in Kevin's shirt, which was now wet with tears. Castiel got down on his knees, trying not to cry at the sight of Dean's pain. He slowly held out his hand, pointing his 2 fingers towards Kevin's forehead. Slowly, he touched Kevin's forehead. His skin was hot and sweaty, but he could feel Kevin's soul inside of the dead body. Castiel knew Kevin wasn't meant to die. Not yet. Castiel got up and stepped back, waiting for his work to kick in. Dean's breathing slowed, and he slowly turned his head to the side, his ear resting on Kevin's chest. His eyes widened, and the tears stopped. Kevin's heart was beating.

"Kevin!" Dean yelled. A smile lit up his face as he sat up and looked over at Kevin's face. Two beautiful brown eyes had replaced the dark black holes on his face. Kevin's eyes. They were so full of hope and wonder and love. They looked up at Dean with care. Kevin's lips slowly curled into a smile. "Hey Dean." Kevin said weakly. Dean's face lit up with happiness. He reached down and wrapped his arms around Kevin. "Kevin...you're...Kevin..." Dean said. Tears began to fall once again from his tired eyes. He closed them shut, focusing on Kevin's warmth. He squeezed Kevin even tighter, not wanting to let him go. "Okay, Dean. I think that's enough." Kevin chuckled. He slowly sat up as Dean unwrapped his arms.

"Yeah...um...sorry..." Dean said, standing up. He held out his hand and helped Kevin up, who was still very weak by the look of it. His face was pale, and he had a hard time getting up. But he was alive. Right now, that's all that mattered. Kevin was alive. "Wait...how are you...?" Dean finally asked. 'How is Kevin alive? He was clearly dead...' Dean thought. Kevin shrugged, but then looked around. His head jerked to a stop and his mouth dropped when he spotted the angel in the corner of the room. "Castiel..." he whispered.

Dean whipped his head around. Castiel stood in the corner of the room, innocence written all over his face. He slowly lifted his head and made eye contact with Dean. His lips curled into a slight smile.

"It wasn't Kevin's time." Castiel said simply. He looked directly at Dean. Dean looked back at Kevin, then Castiel. Suddenly, Dean ran towards Cas and wrapped his arms around him. He gripped the back of Castiel's shirt and buried his face into his neck. The angel smelled of dry blood and gasoline. Castiel slowly stretched his arms around Dean. He had a confused look on his face, but he was happy that Dean was opening up to him.

"Okay, okay." Castiel finally said, even though he loved having Dean in his arms. He loved the smell of him, his warmth, everything. Dean let go of Cas and stood in front of him. His face was red and wet with tears, but was smiling from ear to ear. "Cas...I'm so glad you came back. I'm so sorry..." Dean said softly. His smile disappeared, and pure sadness fell upon his face. Castiel's smile also disappeared, turning into a confused frown.

"Dean don't be sorry. You were just doing what you thought was right. For Sam. I understand." Castiel replied. He reached out and grabbed Dean's right hand. Dean looked down at their hands and smiled. He always liked how Cas was so loving, despite the fact that he was an angel. Dean looked up at Cas. Cas gave him a slight smile.

"It's okay, Dean. Really." Cas said. He couldn't help but glance down at Dean's lips, which were curled into a small smile. He quickly looked back up at Dean's eyes, hoping he didn't notice. Suddenly, Dean lurched forward. He pulled his hand away from Castiel's and wrapped both his hands around the angel's neck, forcing him closer. Dean closed his eyes and smashed his lips against Castiel's. Castiel's eyes widened, surprised. But he then closed them and fell into the kiss, returning it. He ran his hands down Dean's back, then pulled them up towards his face, feeling his jawline with his fingers. His face was sweaty, but he didn't care. He loved Dean. He loved the warmth of his lips, the way he cares from Kevin and his brother, his hair, his eyes, everything. Dean's hands slid down Castiel's back, then fell down to his side. He slowly pulled away, opening his eyes. Their faces were inches apart. Castiel opened his eyes, looking at Dean. He smiled, and Dean smiled back.

"Dean..." Castiel said, almost in a whisper. His voice was scratchy. For some reason he was nervous. His heart was beating fast, and it felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. Dean didn't speak, but looked at Castiel with content, as if giving his permission to speak. "I love you." Cas said. Dean's eyes widened. He had a look of confusion on his face, as if he'd never heard those words before, but it then changed to pure happiness. He smiled so much that it hurt his cheeks. He knew Cas thought he was special, but he didn't know he loved him! At the sight of Dean's perfect smile, Castiel's face lit up with excitement. "Cas...I..." Dean was at a loss for words. He looked down and grabbed both of Cas' hands, intertwining his fingers with his. "I love you too." Dean said softly, looking back up at Cas. Castiel grinned from ear to ear at the sound of Dean's words. He leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips to Dean's, closing his eyes as he did. Dean fell into the kiss, pushing his body up against the angel. He ran his hands down Castiel's back, then rested them on his hips. He felt Cas's hands on his neck, then move forward to his face. His hands were cold on his hot skin, but he liked it. No, he loved it. He loved Cas. He didn't know it before, but he does now. Without Cas, he would be lost. Kevin would be dead. He wouldn't have gotten out of Purgatory. Cas let his hands fall from Dean's face, pulling away from his lips. He opened his eyes, but Dean grabbed his face and pulled him back in. They kissed again, this time more forceful. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, but Cas pushed away once more. Dean pulled back, his arms still wrapped around Cas. "Cas? What's wrong?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded towards the other end of the room. Kevin stood there, his arms crossed. He stood there, staring at them, a bored look on his face.

"Oh...Hey Kevin..." Dean said, laughing. Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go find Sam. Maybe punch him in the face or something. You two have fun." Kevin said sarcastically. He grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs towards the exit. Right as the door shut and Kevin was gone, Castiel grabbed Dean's face and kissed him once more. He ran his hands down Dean's chest and stopped when he felt the cool metal of his belt buckle. He began to undo the leather belt, but Dean pulled away. "Now?" Dean asked. "Now." Castiel said. He didn't wait for a response from Dean. He smirked, then continued to kiss Dean. He ran his lips down his neck, planting kisses every few inches. Dean pulled his shirt over his head as Castiel unbuckled his belt. He stood up as Dean slid off his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, quickly pulling them down. Castiel unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. Dean then got down on his knees and began to unbutton Castiel's pants. "Wait..." Dean said. He was halfway through unbuttoning Cas's jeans.

"What?" Castiel asked. Dean stood and grabbed Castiel, showing a quick smile before he turned and ran towards the hallway, lurching Castiel behind him. Dean stopped right before the door to his bedroom. He turned around and grabbed Castiel around the waist, pulling him in for a kiss. Castiel could feel his half-buttoned jeans slowly falling down. Still kissing Dean, he pushed them down his legs and kicked them off. He pushed Dean up against the wall, pressing his body against Dean's. He could feel the bulge under Dean's underwear growing larger. He focused on Dean's hands. They slid from his cheeks to the back of his neck, then down his back. He brought his hands forward, resting them on Castiel's hips. He lowered them a bit, just to where he could touch his underwear. Then, suddenly, Dean grabbed Castiel's boxers and dragged him forward into his bedroom, still kissing him frantically. They slammed against the wall, laughing and then rolling onto Dean's unmade bed. Castiel lay under Dean, pulling at his boxers. Dean pulled his lips away and sat up, sitting on Cas. He looked at Cas and gave him that adorable smile of his. He leaned forward, grabbing Dean around the neck and pulling him down, kissing him. He ran his hands down Dean's chest. He grabbed his underwear and pulled it down, throwing it off the bed. Dean pulled his lips from Cas's and looked down at his naked body. He looked back up at Cas. They both smirked at each other. Castiel loved how Dean was so playful and excited. Dean leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Castiel's neck, following his collar bone down to his chest. He ran his hands up Castiel's arms until he reached his hands. He intertwined their fingers and pinned his arms to the bed. He continued to run his lips down Cas's body, finally reaching his boxers. He let go of Castiel's right hand, still pinning him down with the left one, and smoothly pulled his boxers off of his legs, throwing them off the bed. He let go of Cas's other hand, grabbing a hold of his penis, which was now very erect. Castiel clenched his fists and pushed his head back into the bed. Dean moved his hands up and down, varying between slow and fast movements. Dean looked up at Castiel, who was smiling at the ceiling. He smirked. He didn't know Castiel was this easy to please. Castiel lifted his head, smirking at Dean. "My turn." Castiel demanded. He immediately sat up, kissing Dean. He grabbed his bare shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed to where he was laying on his back. Castiel couldn't wait any longer. He kissed Dean once more, then slid his hands down his chest, reaching his legs. He slowly pulled his legs apart, inserting his penis. Dean was so warm and...comforting. Castiel thrusted harder and harder, causing the both of them to moan endlessly. Dean sat up on his elbows and kissed Castiel, groaning as he did so.

"Castiel...why...are you so good at this..." Dean mumbled. He bit Castiel's lip before letting it go, falling back onto the bed with a sigh. Castiel pushed harder and faster with each thrust. He grabbed Dean's erect penis, which was frankly much larger than his, and massaged it, making Dean moan even louder. "God I love you..." Dean said. Castiel looked down at Dean and smiled. Castiel moaned once more, pushing his penis into Dean as far as it would go. He gripped Dean's penis. They both cummed, a sigh of relieve following their excitement. Castiel pulled his penis out of Dean and collapsed onto him, resting his head on Dean's chest. Dean softly grazed Cas's bare back with his fingertips.

"Cas..." Dean said quietly. Cas looked up at the sound of his name. Dean couldn't help but smile at the sight of Cas's beautiful blue eyes. Even after all the shit he has put him through, they were still so filled with love and hope and wonder. Dean kissed him, his lips soft and warm to the touch. He could feel Cas's hot breath on his cheek. Castiel kissed back, wrapping his hands around Dean's neck. Finally, he pulled away, resting his chin on Dean's chest. "Yes?" He asked. Dean brought his hands up to Castiel's face, cupping it in his hands.

"Thank you." He said simply. A faint smile crept up onto his face as Cas's lips smashed into his once again. Castiel didn't really know exactly what Dean was thanking him for, but he didn't care. As long as Dean was happy, so was he.


End file.
